


Science

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Soft Porn, but he finds his husband very hot, many people think that too, steve is not jealous, true eye candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: Steve watches Tony during delivering a lecture when Natasha asks a very relevant question. warnings: brushes on the topic of sex and arousal, but very subtle, non explicit





	Science

“That’s one approach to the theory. But! When you take into consideration the-”

Steve was sitting in the front row in a conference room built to host over sixty people, among professors and scientists, during a study on a physics topic, he wasn’t even able to repeat the name. Something about statistical thermodynamics. Or something. It wasn’t an environment he belonged in. Not that he was unable to understand, he just wasn’t interested. He came here for support.

Tony was on the small podium, on the background of a screen displaying charts and graphics, confirming his words. He was in his element, delivering a speech, that was about to change the world. The world of physics anyway.

“Just look at this,” Natasha whispered, sitting on Steve’s left and leaning closer to him, “he has everyone in the palm of his hand.”

Steve discreetly looked around the conference room, trying to overlook the extremely bored looking Sam on his right, as the whole Avengers team was invited to the conference, and they didn’t come as much as for support as to abuse room service and take advantage of the luxurious hotel. He focused on the people gathered, for the first time noticing, that the room was full and even some people were crowding near the walls, not getting a seat. Women in elegant two-piece dresses were listening to Tony with heated cheeks, some of them holding a palm pressed on their chest to calm down their quickly beating hearts. Men in suits, nodding in approval, taking in every word. Everyone seemed in trance and Tony was the hypnotizer. Steve looked back to the stage and at his husband. Of course, that Tony was in the center of attention, always able to grasp everyone’s attention. If he ordered everyone to stand up and do five jumping jacks, Steve was sure there won’t be a single person who wouldn’t listen. His husband was charismatic, charming and incredibly smart. Also, damn handsome, but maybe it wasn’t what counted the most here, but was an added bonus. Everyone adored him.

“Are you jealous?” Natasha asked in a teasing voice, smiling at the soldier.

Steve tried to keep his face neutral and his jaw slack. Was he jealous of everyone looking at Tony and eating him alive?

_‘Steve…’_

A breathed out, hot whisper.

_'Ah! Steve!’_

More need. It became hotter.

_'Ah ah! STEVE!’_

The opened mouth, framed in a dark goatee, lips forming an o shape. Their hot, sweat covered bodies pressed to each other, Tony nearly disappearing under Steve’s solid, muscled frame. The nail marks on his back healed in minutes, but he could still feel the way Tony had scratched him, trying to last and draw out the pleasure for both of them. The tanned body quivering under him, clenching and unclenching when hot waves of ecstasy went through him. His name being moaned out over and over again, nearly screamed out when the pleasure blinded him, and then small, blissful whispers, and tremble of the exhausted body.

_'Mhhmm… Steve…’_

Mouth on mouth, they kissed, long and needing, Steve still gently rocking his hips into Tony with a wonderful, wet sound, just to be together for a bit more.

_'Ahhh… Ahhh…’_

“Steve… Steve!”

“Umph!” Steve yelped, when an elbow was slammed into his ribs, and Sam almost fell out of his chair because of the ruckus. They all made innocent faces and tried to pretend that nothing happened, and when people turned their outraged eyes away from them, Steve looked at Natasha.

“What?” he hissed, his ribs still hurting after the punch.

“I asked if you are jealous,” she reminded, not liking the way Steve spaced out and left her hanging.

Steve didn’t answer right away and looked back to the podium. Tony was behind the rostrum and delivering his ending statement. He moved away and took a walk along the stage and with the first step, Steve noticed the slightest stumble, the briefest twitch of the lips when pain shot up his spine - the reminder of the last night.

“No,” Steve answered to Natasha, smiling in some mysterious way, dark blue eyes focused on his husband. “No, I am not jealous.”

When Tony ended his lecture, Steve wasn’t the only to stand up and clap enthusiastically as Tony took a theatrical bow and thanked for the attention, but he was the only one allowed to make it to the podium and kiss his brilliant husband, in front of everybody. Natasha shook her head and clapped together with everyone, smiling at the two people crazy in love with each other.


End file.
